


Dreams

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Kudos: 45





	Dreams

She woke with his hips pressed flush against her ass, his chest firm at her back. Eyes slowly fluttering open as his hand curled loosely around her throat, flexing slightly as her breath caught.

“You sounded as if you were experiencing the most _alluring_ of dreams, little Gem.” The slow, hypnotic drawn of his voice murmured low in her ear. Accompanied by featherlight kisses below her ear, coarse whiskers over his lip scratching deliciously at her skin.

One leg draped over a thigh that was wedged between hers. Her foot was hooked over his calf as he slowly pulled back and rolled his hips into her again.

“ _Mmmmm_.”

He stretched her, filling her as he pressed his cock into her. Making the sweet ache between her thighs crest even higher.

His fingers tightened around her throat again. “ _Words_ , Gem. Articulate what sweet imaginations had you whimpering my name?”

A small snap of his hips accompanied the last word, making her keen and making her press back against him, needing more.

“Your mouth.” She gasped, her eyes drifting closed again.

Ezra’s lips pulled up into a smile against her neck. She knew even without seeing him that his eyes were flashing with smug pride.

“And what about my mouth has you all hot and bothered, little Gem? Was I waxing poetic words? Or perhaps something more…. _indulgent_?” His tongue, that hot sharp blade that he wielded so effortlessly cut a path from her shoulder to her ear. Leaving her shivering in its wake.

Even as he questioned her, the steady rhythm of his hips never faltered. Continuously pumping himself in and out of her slick cunt as she tried to shake the fog of sleep and concentrate on what he was asking.

Another sharp thrust against that devastatingly blissful spot had her eyes flying open as she cried out in the dim emptiness of their tent.

“I require an answer.” He cooed. His tongue now running up the shell of her ear before his teeth closed over cartilage.

“ _On me_!” She cried, writhing back against him. “You had it on me!”

“Better. But not quite the description I was looking for.” He tutted as his hand splayed across her sternum, running a calloused palm down to cup her breast. “Be my good girl, _hmmm_?”

His fingers teased her nipple, a nail scraping over the hardened tip. Making it bud even further before he pinched it roughly, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Relentlessly tugging on it as he drove into her again.

She sobbed out his name as she arched her back, pushing her breast against his hand, seeking more. His laugh was dark, a low chuckle as he released the tormented bud to give the same attention to the other. But he hovered over it, waiting for her answer.

It was madness, a sweet and heady agony. His thick cock splitting her open with such precision. Every roll of his hips making her forget everything but the sensation of him impaling her.

“You were..feasting on me.” She breathed, sighing in relief as his hand latched onto her wanting flesh again.

“ _Mmmm_ ” He scraped his teeth down her neck, making her eyes roll back in her head as he started toying with her other breast. “You are my most delectable meal. I could spend eternity feasting on your cunt.”

She panted at his words. The way that they enveloped her, the heat beneath them caressing her.

She was slick, her arousal coated her thighs. Smeared and in various states of drying as she started to come to her senses more.

“You-?”

Ezra hummed against her shoulder. “I see that you’ve deduced the game. I, indeed, decided to have an early morning _treat_.” He ground his cock deep inside her as he released her breast, aching from his attention, to slide farther south.

His palm pressed into her lower abdomen, feeling the way that he distended her. Flexing deep within her walls to make her skin bulge against his hand.

She made a helpless sound, a strangled cry when she thought of him between her thighs. Her dream of the sharp knot in the pit of her stomach, the sweet release and overwhelming pleasure all occurring within her dream. Now revealed as reality.

“I was helpless to resist. You are so alluring in slumber my dear Gem.” He continued to thrust deep, hard into her cunt as his hand splayed possessively over her womb. “So pliant and warm. Inviting me to indulge in the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.”

She mewled at his rich baritone, whispering against her neck. Combined with the way his cock hit against the back of her womb with every flexing drive, she was coiled on the edge of release.

“You were so good for me. Spread out and writhing in your sleep. Letting me do whatever I will to this body as you dreamed of me.” Ezra moaned as he jolted forwards sharply, rhythm stuttering. “It could have been anyone between your thighs, and you would have never known the difference.”

Her cunt contracts hard around his cock as his hand darts back up to her throat, squeezing just enough to make her gasp.

“But this cunt belongs to me, _right_ little Gem? No other man has the _privilege_ of enjoying the exquisite bliss to be found within the confines of your body.” He grunts as he pulls back to hammer into her again.

His cock spears wondrously up inside her, making her cry out. The angle makes her tighten around him again as he throbs against pure heaven. His snarl is primal as his once steady rhythm ramps up in intensity.

His hips slap against her ass. Bruising as he surges forward. Fingers lifting to wrap more firmly around her throat as the hard drives up into her cunt started to make her eyes water. Her body crying out for release as he expertly limited her air intake.

The wet squelching of his cock moving in and out of her body was loud, only their grunts and gasps of pleasure accompanying the steady slap of skin.

“Isn’t that right, Gem?” Ezra growls. “Who _owns_ this cunt?”

His fingers loosen enough to let her answer him, his cock driving up into her to make her squeal out the answer. “ _Yours_!” She cried. “ _You own it! Yours, always yours._ ”

His low growl of approval whipped through her as he let go of her throat. His fingers quickly sliding between her thighs to roughly circle her clit. Pawing at her desperately as his thrusts got harder, signaling that he was close.

A few hard swipes of his fingers against her clit and she was gone. Shattering around him as her inner walls clamped down on him. Screaming her pleasure out for anyone on the Green to hear as she rocked back against him.

He croaked her name as he spilled into her, buried deep within as his fingers still moved over the bundle of nerves. Working them through the aching orgasms as his hips slowed. Small, stunted thrusts into her as her walls milked his release from his cock.

They savored the moment. The boneless relaxation that washed over them as they continued to throb, breathing heavily as they came down from the high they rode. Long minutes passed before Ezra eased his softening cock from her, gently nudging her leg off of his as his arm slipped from under her body.

Y/N moaned as he slithered down her body. His eyes fixated on her as he rolled her onto her back and spread her thighs wide with the breadth of his shoulders.

“What a _filthy_ mess.” Ezra preened as a mixture of their come dribbled out of her swollen cunt to lazily spread on the sheets below her.

She moaned as his hot mouth enveloped her cunt. Opening wide to taste as much as he could as his tongue snaked out to capture the escaping essence. Fluttering around her folds as he greedily pressed his mouth against her, groaning at the taste of their combined pleasure as well as the feeling of her thighs pressing against his head.

That mouth was pure sin as he worked her already sated body up into a frenzy again. Her hands clutched at his hair as he lapped at her, cleaning her out before coming up to suck her clit into his mouth.

His tongue flicked across the bud as he sucked hard, moaned as she tugged roughly on his hair, arching up to press her cunt against him even harder. Quick and devastating, her orgasm crashed over her under the minstations of his mouth. Wave after wave of pleasure poured over her like the relentless ocean pounded against rocks.

Her legs flung themselves over his back as her ass lifted completely off the bed, her strangled cry warbling in her throat as she squirted, drenching him in her.

She shoved at his head, the intensity finally blending into pain and he only relented then. Releasing her cunt and shuffling to his knees, face wet and smug as she flopped back to the cot, spent.

“Such a good girl for me.” He murmured, drinking in her wrecked state, before finally turning away.

He was prepared, grabbing cleansing cloth he had obviously placed beside their cot before invading her dreams. A glance at the time piece that was on the workbench told her that the day was still early, the sun that warm the toxic green moon not yet risen.

There was a warm in his eyes, a kindness that contrasted the possessive words and bruising pace that he had taken her with. His hand was gentle as he washed the remnants of their passion from her body before attending to himself.

“I was not too rough with you, was I?” He knew the answer, what her answer always was. But every time he still sought reassurance. She turned over to lay across his chest as he slid back in beside her. “I know that I can be too bold in many of my endeavors, but I never seek to intentionally cause harm, my previous Gem.”

“Never, my love.” Her hand ran across the smooth expanse of his chest, occasionally brushing against scars, evidence of the rough life they led. Her hand ended where it always did, lovingly caressing his cheek. “I’m yours, remember? To do with that you will.”

His lone arm wrapped around her and held her tightly to him. “As I am yours. For you to use this broken body whenever you wish.” He pressed his lips against her hair and laid back. “Rest. Let us seek to find out where our next dreams will take us.”


End file.
